


Let's Mess It Up Together, Babe

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Declarations Of Love, Diners, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Gargoyle Harry Potter, Gargoyles, Genderswap, Hogwarts Era, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Rule 63, Scenting, Werewolves, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Harmony short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 60
Kudos: 53
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts), [Whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/gifts), [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts), [Litanolastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litanolastar/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Love declarations || for brokengem
  3. Genderswap || for supersonicsleepingkitten
  4. Friends to Lovers || for pieannamay
  5. Diner AU || for aspiring_trashfire
  6. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for betheflame
  7. Whiskey makes everything better || for Whyndancer
  8. Werewolves: Omegaverse First Scent || for weestarmeggie
  9. Gargoyle AU || for Litanolastar




	2. Love declarations || for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Love Declarations

“OW! Bugger it…” Harry swore and looked at his thumb, immediately sucking it into his mouth. “Bloody hammer…” 

“Oh, we’re blaming the hammer, are we?” Hermione teased, reaching for his hand. “You don’t have to do it the muggle way, you know…” 

“I’m not letting it beat me, ‘Mione…” He pointed in an almost accusatory manner at the hammer. “We were both raised by muggles, we should be able to do this. Plus. We’re living in muggle London. If someone were to see us hanging our pictures with magic, we’d have to obliviate all of our neighbors.” 

“So, we hang the curtains the muggle way and then close them?”

“Hermione. You’re a genius. I love you.” 

She grinned smugly. “I know.” 

He turned to face her. “What do you mean you know? I haven’t said that before.” 

She shrugged. “I know everything, remember? And I love you too.” 


	3. Genderswap (Rule 63 for all characters) || for supersonicsleepingkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Tags: Genderswap, Rule 63
> 
> _A/n: Harry/Hermes? Does that work?_

Harry sighed, letting her head rest on her book. “Can we please take a break, Hermes?” 

He sighed. “I suppose, if we must. We really only have four more days to study for our NEWTs, Harry…how on earth are we to keep to our schedule if you keep wanting to take random breaks? I have toilet and tea breaks planned, you know?” 

Harry sat up, only to lean over and let her head fall onto his shoulder. “I’m begging you…” 

He kissed her forehead. “Fine, fine…you’ve convinced me.” 


	4. Friends to lovers || for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Friends to Lovers

The brush of his fingers made her heart race. It had been happening a lot lately, but she’d pushed down the feelings. They were friends. It was likely just a passing infatuation. 

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione looked up into his eyes. 

“I…uh…” he stammered, smiling and looking down at their hands, mere millimeters away from touching. He closed the distance, covering her hand with his. “Hermione…I…” 

She found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips softly to his. Her heart was in her throat, beating uncontrollably. But his hand was clenching hers, the other moving up into her mess of hair, and she didn’t really care how rapidly it was beating anymore. Only that it would calm itself soon.


	5. Diner AU || for aspiring_trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts, 2017
> 
> they eat at the same diner but their food always gets mixed up so they sit at the same table to make it easier
> 
> Other tags: Muggle AU, Diners

“Fish and chips for the lady, Cottage Pie for the gentleman…” Their server slid the plates onto the table in front of them and they waited until she’d gone before switching them. 

“Never ordered fish here in my life…” Hermione grumbled under her breath, reaching for the salt and sliding the vinegar and ketchup towards her tablemate. 

Harry smirked and flipped the lid on the ketchup. “How do you think I feel? I always order the fish. You’re the one switching it up all the time…” 

She tried and failed to hide a smile. She couldn’t complain too much. If the servers here did their job, she’d never have met her lunch-mate. 


	6. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for betheflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Banter

The shirt hit around the middle of her thigh, her legs were bare and bent at the knee. Like always, Hermione had her face buried in a book.

And also, like always, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her.

It was even more difficult when she was wearing his shirt. And only his shirt.

While paying attention to _only_ the book in her hands.

Harry was actually feeling jealous of a book. But considering that his girlfriend was Hermione Granger, that really wasn’t too surprising of a development.

“I know you’re looking at me…” she drawled, not even glancing up in his direction.

“Yeah? Well, the same couldn’t be said of you,” he countered, extending his leg to nudge hers.

“I’m _reading_.”

“Clearly.”

She closed the book with a snap and laid it on her opposite side before turning to glare at him. “You’re worse than Crookshanks, you are.”

“You’re the one with the evil intentions, Mione. Wearing only my shirt and ignoring me? You might as well shuck off all your clothes and lock me in the cupboard.”

She rolled closer to him, snuggling against his side and bringing her bare thigh up over his hips. “You’re so dramatic.”


	7. Whiskey makes everything better || for Whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Whiskey & Scotch, Drunkenness

Hermione slid down off her bed and landed on the carpeted floor beside Harry. She stuck out her hand, and a floating bottle of Jameson’s slowly meandered through the door and into her outstretched palm.

Harry’s eyebrows raised. “Pretty sure if your parents won’t let us share a bed, they won’t let us share whiskey either.”

Hermione uncapped the bottle and took a small sip, wincing at the burn as it went down. “We’re both adult enough to share a bed _and_ to know that whiskey makes everything better, Harry. Since we can’t do one, let’s do the other.”

He never could argue with Hermione’s logic.


	8. Werewolves: Omegaverse First Scent || for weestarmeggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolves, AU- Werewolves, AU- Muggle, AU - Law Enforcment, Omega Verse, Scenting 

Harry wanted to bury his face in her hair, feel it tangle around him, drowning him in her scent. She smelled of bergamot and black tea, a hint of lemon. A cup of earl grey on a cold morning. She smelled like home and he didn’t want to spend another second away from her.

Of course, the moment when he’d just been personally introduced to the woman who was to be his partner likely wasn’t the one where he should reveal to her that she was his omega. Not here. Not in front of their supervisor and everyone else as well.

Plus, if the way her nostrils flared when he entered the room was any indication, she already knew.

She held out her hand to shake his and he felt her trembling when he enclosed her hand in his.

“Hermione Granger,” she said, meeting his gaze with all the ferocity he wasn’t expecting from an omega. “I know you by reputation, of course. You’re the chosen one, Potter.” She arched her eyebrows in a teasing sort of way and Harry had to chuckle.

“Chosen nothing. I’m just a person. Like everyone else here. Just because I happen to be the son of two famously murdered people doesn’t make me any different than anyone else. Aside from the trauma, of course.”

Everyone chuckled at that, including Hermione. Her hand was still in his.

“Still. To rise through the ranks and become the youngest D.I of his age.”

“I only beat you by a few months, so I’ve heard,” he replied.

Her cheeked pinked up at that. “I’m told I’m very clever.”

“The cleverest,” Harry supplied. 

She let go of his hand then and everyone else went back to work. Harry leaned down once he was certain no one else was listening.

“You smell like a cup of tea, Granger. Anyone ever told you that?”

She shook her head. “You smell of peppermint chewing gum.”

The baser part of his brain demanded that he shift right now and inspect his mate to the fullest of his ability, but seeing as it wasn’t a full moon, he was able to keep that part of himself restrained and settle for an invitation instead.

“You eat dinner?” he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. “I’m almost embarrassed that worked on me.”

“I’ll try harder next time.”

“See that you do.”


	9. Gargoyle AU || for Litanolastar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Gargoyles, AU - Shifters, Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Not Canon Compliant

If Hermione had been on time like she usually was, she’d have never seen it happen. And she’d have been blissfully ignorant of her boyfriend’s secret. At least for a bit longer, anyway.

It was bound to come up eventually.

But as she was kicked out of the library for having been there for too long with neither a food break or a sleep break, she decided to take a midnight stroll on her way to Gryffindor tower.

And as she stepped outside, she saw Harry in front of her. And she almost called out to him. But before she could he slipped into an alcove and stood stock still. Growing taller and taller and noticeably more stony as the seconds ticked on.

She ducked behind another statue, hopefully not another classmate, given where her hand landed to keep herself upright.

And after the group of Slytherins walked by, she peered around the corner and saw him still there. Playing statue.

Creeping over to the alcove, she gave him a swift kick in the shin.

“Ouch,” he exclaimed, shrinking back down to normal. “Oy!”

“Oy yourself,” she replied, swatting him. “I almost thought I was so sleep deprived I’d just imagined that, but apparently not!”

“There’s no way I can convince you that this is all a fever dream before exams, is there?”

“Harry. When were you going to tell me that you were… whatever that is?”

“A gargoyle? I dunno. I knew it’d come up sometime. I just wanted to get the hang of it before I told you.”

“Why?” she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. “I dunno. So you’d think I was…” he trailed off.

“I already think you are, Harry.”

“Think I’m what?” he prodded, grinning.

“Wonderful, now come. Walk me back to my dormitory.”

“You don’t want to stay out here? No one comes by here… and I’ve barely seen you since you started studying.” His fingers were intertwined with hers, thumb rubbing the back of her hand. It would be easy to waste time here with him.

Not that’d it’d be a waste. She was sort of intrigued by this new information. And Hermione liked nothing more than an experiment, but it _was_ really late.

She shot him a look and then leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “That’s all until after exams. Walk me to my dormitory, Harry.”

“Alright, Mione. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
